


Playing in the Dark

by isntitcrazy



Series: A Collection of Smut [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Facial, Come Shot, Come Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Lance (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Keith (Voltron), Slut Lance (Voltron), Smut, Versatile Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntitcrazy/pseuds/isntitcrazy
Summary: Lance and Keith like to hide behind morning and do things outside of friendship.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Collection of Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Playing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to blatant porn that I spent way too long on. It's not very good, but I had a good time writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as well!

Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith.

Lance hadn't even known he liked boys until met Keith. At first, he wasn’t sure if the way his body got hot whenever the boy was near him was some kind of weird aura. He started off mad at Keith, mad at him for emanating this strange warmth. A strange warmth that eventually started to make Lance insufferably hard.

It was long and painful. The nights when Lance would rush back to his room, slamming his door and breathing heavy, hoping to God no one had seen it. He’d jerk himself off with thoughts of Allura or Lance-brain-created women, but he could never finish unless he thought of Keith.

Keith, writhing beneath him. Keith, begging for more. Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith.

Lance was absolutely crazy about Keith Kogane. He had been for years, he just didn’t realize it completely until a few months ago. But when he did figure his weird feelings out, it hit him like a fucking bus.

And so they started a little… something. They weren’t boyfriends, but Lance wasn’t even sure if that’s what he wanted. Not that he didn’t care about Keith immensely, but he kinda liked this… thing they had going on. He was crazy for the reckless raven, in all his muscled glory. He thoroughly enjoyed wrecking his ass late in the night when everyone was asleep, making the other scream his name until his voice went raw.

But none of that mattered right now. Not when Lance had Keith pinned between his door and his body. Lance had Keith’s hips wedged up against his, their shirts lost to the mess of Lance’s bedroom floor. They were busy, busy having a three am meetup in Lance’s room so he could shove his tongue down the other’s throat.

Lance had his hands down the back of Keith’s pants, hands all over his ass. Keith was writhing, squirming against the cold metal door, all his sounds being pretty little moans between the wet of their lips. Lance swallowed every sound his partner mewled like they gave him life. Perhaps they didn’t keep his heart beating, but they certainly sent his blood straight to his cock.

As much as Keith was a good kisser, Lance longed for something else. He pulled Keith’s body against his, grinding his hips down in a slow roll. He could feel Keith’s erection right up against his, thick and hot through his jeans.

"I want your fat cock in my mouth," Lance huffed.

Keith’s swallow was audible. He stuttered over the start of a word, but nothing came of it except hasty breath. Lance smirked, pressing their foreheads together, barely catching Keith slide his bottom lip beneath his teeth.

"You want it too, huh?" the brunet teased. "You want your fat cock in my mouth?"

Keith whined softly, holding onto Lance’s biceps with an iron grip. Lance ran my tongue over his lips slowly before sinking to his knees. He loved the way Keith looked right now, all red and sweaty and completely at the mercy of Lance. Lance, who had found his way to his knees, hands on Keith’s waist.

He gave the boy above him a grin, white teeth barely showing through thin lips. Lance drank in Keith’s body language, his hands frozen by his chest, tongue half out and panting. His muscles all dripped with sweat, his form undeniably sexy all propped against the door.

Lance unbuckled his belt slowly. He shifted his gaze to look straight at Keith’s cock, which was not hiding itself very well. It was almost mouth-watering, the mere sight of his clothed cock. Lance felt like he couldn’t move any faster.

Keith slid his hands into Lance’s hair as the belt was discarded. Lance was quick to unbutton his partner's dark jeans, taking his cock out with a sense of urgency. He was barely more than half-hard, but still heavy in Lance’s palm. The brunet hummed in appreciation, taking the cock with one hand and running his tongue up the side of the length. 

Keith's grip on his hair tightened at the motion, his breathing increasing. Lance flicked his eyes up to meet Keith’s, finding his look of bliss and arousal absurdly hot. His lidded eyes, parted lips, dilated pupils… the pink flush on his chest and the sweat on his toned stomach. Lance took the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth, moaning softly. Keith’s cock jerked, causing Lance’s eyes to flutter.

Lance slid down on Keith’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the shaft. He swallowed half of Keith into his mouth, feeling his cock pulse harder and harder the more he moved his lips and tongue, blood rushing south to fill his oversized cock. Lance couldn’t contain the roll of his eyes or the high-strung whine against Keith, sliding off of him with a satisfying wet ‘pop’.

"Mm, I can feel your cock getting fatter in my mouth," Lance licked his spit-slick lips, savoring Keith’s helpless whimper. "It is so fucking hot."

Lance shoved him back into his mouth, moving his hand off the base of Keith’s cock so he could throat him. Keith moaned proper, and Lance felt his cock jerk itself to full hardness in his throat. It shot heat straight up his spine, pulling a moan past his over-widened lips as he screwed his eyes shut for a moment. Keith twisted his fingers against Lance’s scalp, holding him down on his crotch with little force―but Lance wasn’t keen on moving.

When Lance opened his eyes again, he was struck by Keith’s unbearably sexy form. He was twisted against the door, eyes still half-closed in hot arousal, gaze locked on Lance and his pretty, red face. Lance squeezed his waist, throat convulsing in something akin to a gag, and he tried to pull off. But Keith tightened his grip, pulling him down hard against his crotch. 

"Come on, I know you like having it all down your throat," Keith teased, biting his bottom lip subtly.

Lance batted his eyelashes, swatting away the tears brimming his eyes. He hoped the feigned innocence would drive Keith to let him go, but it didn’t. His boyfriend only shoved his hips harder against Lance’s mouth, pulling another strangled gag from his stuffed throat.

Lance hit Keith’s thigh, hard, and he let go. Lance slid off his cock, spit sliding out of my mouth in pathetically absurd quantities, Keith’s cock just as coated. Lance wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing a whine.

"If you're gonna be like that then fuck my face," Lance said, sitting up on his knees. He grabbed Keith’s waist tight, watching the corner of his mouth twitch.

"What?"

"Fuck my mouth," Lance demanded, opening his mouth as wide as possible, even going so far as to stick his tongue out.

"Fuck your mouth?" Keith confirmed.

"Uh-huh," the other whined out, mouth still open and tongue still out.

Keith used one hand to tilt Lance’s head up while the other grabbed his cock. Keith tapped Lance’s tongue with the head of his cock, the latter savoring the soft wet slap sound that resonated. He turned nails to Keith’s waist, the raven circling Lance's wet lips with the head of his cock. Lance wanted to surge forward and shove Keith back down his throat, but there was an overbearing part of him that loved being under the other’s control.

Keith finally, finally, put the head of his cock in Lance’s mouth. To Lance, it felt like he had been circling his lips forever. Lance moaned appreciatively, swirling his tongue around the tip, watching Keith’s face twist in pleasure. It did pull a moan from him, to which he grabbed Lance’s head with both hands and slammed him down on his cock. Lance’s eyes screwed shut instinctively as he dug his nails into Keith’s waist.

"Oh, Lance..." he moaned. 

Lance forced his eyes open so he could look up at Keith, finding his back arched all the way off the door and his head thrown back. He rolled his head around to look back down at Lance, face flushed completely red. He was drooling all over himself, which admittedly, to Lance, was fucking hot. He whined on Keith’s cock and he twisted his fingers against his scalp.

Keith kept Lance’s head where it was, pulling his hips back to withdraw his cock from Lance’s mouth. He kept my tongue on it and sucked as hard as he could, as if to try and keep Keith in his mouth longer. But he wasn't gone for long, quickly thrusting his hips forward to slam his cock back in Lance’s mouth. Lance choked and Keith moaned, Lance nearly falling backward from the sheer force of it all. He hit Keith’s thigh with an open hand, causing him to pull completely out.

"God, you're so big," Lance sputtered, saliva sliding down my chin.

"Stop saying that, yours is bigger than mine," Keith protested, but it was unconvinced.

Lance grabbed his spit-slick cock with one hand, pushing up to lean his chin against Keith’s thigh. He stumbled backward, body slamming into the door. Lance started jerking him off, eyes caught between Keith’s sexy startled face and the slicked cock in his hand.

"Oh, but yours is so thick," Lance exhaled, but it sounded more like a moan. "I fucking love your cock."

"Lance," Keith whined.

It urged Lance to move his hand faster. Keith twisted against the door, head falling backward and face falling out of sight again. Lance shot up to his feet, hand sliding off Keith’s cock as he stood. Keith whined at the loss of friction, a hot lilt of a sound that was half-stifled in his throat. Lance couldn’t help but gawk at Keith’s aroused form, his hand fallen to his swollen cock in a need for touch, eyes barely meeting Lance’s in helplessness.

Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders, pulling him over to the bed. Lance laid down horizontally, perpendicular to the headboard, sliding up on the mattress so his head hung nearly completely off the bed. He reached up to grab Keith’s waist, pulling him closer so his cock hovered directly above Lance’s face. Fucking God.

"Fuck my face like you would my ass," Lance said, his tone almost all exasperated breath. Part of it was due to the absurd arousal, but part of it was his position on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked hesitantly, to which Lance nodded. "Won't it hurt?"

"Fuck yes," Lance breathed. It was an answer to both of his questions. He wanted all of it.

Lance opened his mouth as if to coax Keith inside. He grabbed his cock hesitantly and slid it into Lance’s mouth, their position bringing a new sensation to Lance at the feeling of throating Keith. He loved it to pieces, kicking at the sheets as Keith carefully leaned over him, hands planted at either side of his waist. Lance was just about to whine in impatience, but Keith started rolling his hips. He moved slowly at first. Lance hummed on his cock, both in some strange beg for more and in appreciation for what he got.

“Is that good?” Keith huffed, voice low and thick and gravelly. It made Lance’s body run hot, pulling a whine from his throat as if to agree and beg for it faster.

Keith didn't get much faster, rolling his hips at the steady and moderate rhythm. Not much of his cock ever left Lance’s mouth, but the constant movement made him infinitely aroused. His cock was so fucking hard in his jeans, the fabric tight and constricting on his throbbing erection. But Lance couldn’t get to his cock, seeing how Keith had laid his chest on his stomach, forcing the slimmer boy to bare his weight. It was hot.

Keith moaned rather loudly. "Oh, God, Lance," he whined, gripping his thigh with one of his hands.

Lance hit him, and he pulled out. Keith stood above Lance, cock dripping spit onto Lance’s tanned face. It made him want to fucking scream, a hand absentmindedly moving to rub at his clothed cock now that he had access to it. He blinked up at Keith, feeling half-strangled as he searched desperately for the word he wanted, needed to say.

"Harder," Lance sputtered, voice sounding choked and fucked out.

"Harder?" Keith questioned.

"Please.”

The whining begs got Keith’s cock back in Lance’s mouth. He leaned over Lance again, swatting the hand on his cock away in the process. It only made Lance whine on him, trying to crawl his hand back to the discomfort in his jeans, but all hope was loss when Keith started fucking his face a hell of a lot harder. He kept thrusting into Lance’s open mouth, motions growing increasingly erratic and almost desperate. Lance hadn’t know his hips could move that fast. Perhaps his feet planted on the floor gave him leverage.

"Oh, baby, your jeans look fucking tight on you," Keith choked out between moans. It made Lance whine. "Are they tight against your huge cock?" he pulled his cock from Lance’s mouth, standing upright again. Keith jerked himself cock slowly above Lance’s face, spit and precum dripping onto skin. "Are they tight, baby?"

"Yes," Lance choked on the word, one of his hands sliding down to grasp the throbbing erection. "Fuck, my cock aches, Keith."

Keith smirked. "That turned on just from sucking my cock?" 

Lance made an open-mouthed sound of agreement and started undoing his jeans. He moved his hands absently, attention focused on Keith’s cock, an angry red with delayed orgasm and absolutely dripping with precum.

"You look close," Lance said quietly. "God, you're dripping." he whined, a well-timed drop of precum hitting his cheek. Lance caught it with his finger, slipping it into his mouth.

"Uh-huh, let's see how desperate your cock looks," Keith teased, leaning back over to join Lance’s hand in trying to unfasten his jeans.

Keith’s cock was pressed right up against Lance’s face. "Oh God," he whined, having to bite back the intense urge to stick his tongue out and taste it. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and squeezed, desperate to start moving his hips however he saw fit―and maybe wrangle Keith’s cock back into his mouth―but he held back. 

Keith laughed. “What, you like that?” he teased, rolling his hips slightly so his cock rubbed on Lance’s face. Lance couldn’t swallow the desperate whine. “God you’re a slut.”

Lance couldn't argue with that, because Keith was right. He was a fucking slut, mostly for Keith, but the sentiment was still true. It was only made truer when Keith’s minute little hip movements made Lance’s cock throb in his jeans, the feeling of the cock on his face and lips nearly unbearable. Keith chuckled, unbuttoning Lance’s jeans so he could pull his cock out.

Lance couldn’t help but sigh in relief. The pressure on his cock was relieved, the tight constricting denim off his straining erection. Not to mention Keith’s hot breath right up against it, which was unbelievably arousing, making all of Lance’s breaths shudder.

"Ohh, yes," Keith said appreciatively, licking a hot stripe up as much of Lance’s length as he could. "You are fucking dripping."

He shifted his body and licked the precum off the head of Lance’s desperate cock, pulling a moan from him. "Keith, I wanna make you cum," Lance begged, moving a hand to grab at the other’s cock. 

"God, you're throbbing." it came out whinier than he wanted it to, but Keith liked it.

Keith stood up on his tiptoes, drawing his cock further from Lance. He made some kind of displeased noise in response, earning another laugh from Keith. "Yeah? You want me to cum all over your face?"

Oh, fuck. Just the thought of Keith’s hot cum striping his face was unbearable for Lance. In his eyelashes, on top of his lips, just barely able to taste him... holy fuck. His cock twitched.

"Oh, you really want me to cum on your face, huh?" Keith gave the head of Lance’s cock a wet, open-mouthed kiss as he moved to stand up. 

Lance’s hand slipped away from Keith’s erection as he stared down at him, pivoting to the side so his cock was no longer blocking Lance’s face. "On your knees."

Lance went flying off the bed, basically collapsing onto his knees in front of Keith. But before he could even think about giving another command, Lance grabbed his cock and shoved it back in his mouth. Keith moaned in a startle, stumbling forward half a step. He grabbed Lance’s hair with one hand, steadying himself on the bed with the other.

Oh, God, he was fucking throbbing in Lance’s mouth. He could feel Keith pulsing against the corners of his lips and the walls of his throat, somehow feeling impossible bigger than he did mere moments ago. Lance moved a hand to Keith’s so he could take the last of him down his throat for a moment, savoring the over-stretched feeling of his mouth and the fullness in his throat. 

Lance pulled back up to the head of Keith’s cock, taking it in his hand again. He pressed barely-parted lips against Keith’s cock, precum oozing onto his lips. Keith looked down at Lance, mouth agape, pupils dilated absurdly, chest heaving and shining with sweat.

"Yeah, you're sexy," he said under his breath.

Lance swirled his tongue around the head of Keith’s cock and took half of him down again. He bobbed his head and jerked him off with one hand, earning a satisfied string of moans from Keith. Lance could hear the other’s breathing grow increasingly more rapid and shallow the faster he moved his head. Lance eventually gave up with his hand, keeping his head movement quick and deep so his nose brushed against Keith’s crotch with every motion.

"Fuck," he breathed. "I'm so close."

Keith grabbed Lance by the hair and pulled him off his cock, jerking himself off quickly and directly above Lance’s face. Lance closed his eyes, listening to Keith’s moans grow more and more erratic until he felt hot cum start to cover his face. It hit Lance’s shut eyes, his lips, his cheeks, and he was pretty sure it even got in his hair. He felt slathered in it, but that was exactly what he wanted.

Once he heard Keith's moans turn all into deep breaths and his grip loosened to light, Lance opened his eyes. Well, eye. Cum had slathered his right eyelid completely, preventing him from opening it all the way. So he looked up at Keith with one and a half eyes open and a face coated in coam. The last drops of it were still sliding out of Keith’s cock as well, the white dripping onto the floor.

"God, you're hot," Keith breathed, taking his hand out of Lance’s hair. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Fuck." 

"You came so much," Lance said with a smirk, wiping the cum off his eyelid with a thumb and sucking it into his mouth. "Mm, I'm like covered."

Keith dropped down to his knees, grabbing Lance’s face with two hands. He began to wipe his cum off Lance with his thumbs, forcing the other to take it in his mouth. Lance preferred Keith’s fingers in his mouth to his own, so he sucked the cum off Keith eagerly. He even went as far as to moan against him, eyes rolling back in unabashed arousal.

"You just love having your mouth filled, huh?" a smirk tugged at the corners of Keith’s lips, but it never quite got there.

"I love―" Lance was cut off by a thumb being shoved into his mouth. "―having you in my mouth."

Keith kissed Lance passionately, even trying to get his tongue in his mouth. Lance pushed back and shoved his down Keith’s throat, hoping to God he could taste his own cum on his lips. Lance pulled away, holding Keith’s chin tightly with one hand to keep his mouth open. He spit in Keith’s moan, making him moan, eyes fluttering shut. He swallowed the saliva on his tongue, mouth falling open immediately after.

Lance stumbled to his feet, body heavy and unstable. "You owe me, pretty boy," he said with a smirk, watching Keith’s eyes fly open with alarm.

"Huh?" he tried to shut his mouth, but Lance firmly held it open.

"Stick your tongue out," despite all of Keith’s confusion and restraint, he did it without even missing a beat. Lance’s smirk grew wider. "Yeah, just like that."

Lance hit the head of his cock against Keith’s tongue three times. He was already starting to paint his pink tongue white, and Lance knew damn well he wasn’t going to last long. Not in Keith’s mouth, he wouldn’t. But he slipped the head of his cock past Keith’s lips, who closed his lips immediately and batted his eyelashes just a little. Lance groaned, moving the hand on Keith’s chin to the back of his head. One of Keith’s hands flew up to grasp Lance’s cock, and he tried desperately to push his head downward. Lance only held him in place, wearing a lopsided smirk as he stared down at his boyfriend.

"You gonna suck my big cock like a pretty little slut?" Keith swirled his tongue around the head, humming in affirmation. "Mm, good."

Lance loosened his grip so Keith could move as he pleased. He dipped down to take just over half of Lance in his mouth, gagging when he hit the back of his throat. He kept up this motion, sliding his tongue along Lance’s length. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and laving his tongue, so when he pulled off it made a loud 'pop' sound.

Keith moved to lick up the entire length of Lance’s cock, even spitting on the head messily before taking it in his mouth again. Spit and precum dripped from the corners of his mouth as he pushed halfway down and gagged again, a pretty little noise that Lance desperately wanted more of. Keith’s eyes were closed and he looked as if he were in heaven, moaning against Lance’s cock in high pitches. A tiny little smirk danced at the corners of Lance’s mouth.

"Think you can take it all?" Keith’s eyes snapped open in alarm and he halted his motion. Lance only raised an eyebrow, looking as if he were challenging the other. Keith pulled off completely.

"Uh-uh, you're way too big," he sputtered, practically drooling.

"So?" Lance said with a grin, grabbing Keith by the chin again. He tilted his head up to get a better look at Lance. "I can take all of your cock down my throat."

"Yeah, but I have a gag reflex," Keith protested. Lance grabbed his cock with his free hand, slapping Keith’s face with it lightly. "Lance, your cock is too big, I can't fit it all in my mouth."

"Oh, but it'll be so hot to watch you try."

Keith opened his mouth to speak again, but Lance was quick to grab his head with two hands and slam his face down on his cock as far as it could go. Keith got what felt like so fucking close to taking it all, leaving a couple of inches free of his throat. He gagged harshly and it was mind-meltingly hot. Lance moaned rather loudly, letting it trail off into a groan at the end.

Keith locked eyes with Lance, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. Lance kept his head held there as he gagged again, hitting Lance’s thigh twice in quick succession. He pulled Keith off, watching him choke on spit and drool saliva down his chin.

"See? Look how much you can fit down your throat," Lance said with a smile, voice some kind of sick mix between teasing and praise.

"You're too big," Keith practically sobbed. "I can't, I can't do it. Lance, I can't do it."

"I bet you can," Lance said, grabbing Keith’s head and pulling him down again.

Lance used a lot less force this time, instead trying to slowly slide Keith down onto his cock. He gagged at the halfway point, then kept gagging the farther Lance’s cock was pressed down his throat. His throat was fucking tight as hell, and Lance swore he could feel Keith’s body trying to reject the things being done to him. The back of his throat almost felt like it was vibrating, and he pushed at Lance’s thighs as if trying to get me to pull out.

"See? Look how good you're doing," Keith gagged, eyes shut tight as tears fell down his cheeks. Lance moaned loudly. "I know you like this, you slut." Keith whined against him, hitting his thigh hard. Lance let him pull off and choke on his knees beneath him.

"It's too big..." Keith whined, eyes fluttering open to look up at Lance. His irises seemed barely visible anymore, the color engulfed by pools of black. He clawed at Lance’s jeans. "Just admit it, please, your cock's too fucking huge for me to take."

Lance only laughed. "Oh, I know it's too big," he said, jerking himself off slowly. "But you're so fucking close."

He shoved his cock back in Keith’s mouth, feeling him claw at his thighs through his jeans. He gagged, choked, restrained, but he didn't hit Lance to stop. Keith’s eyes had closed again as he was willingly forced to take the cock down his throat, gagging his way through it. He choked himself all the way down to the base of Lance’s cock, pulling some kind of animalistic groan from his mouth, fingers twisting against Keith’s scalp. Keith’s eyes shot open in alarm to find that Lance had managed to get it all down his throat, but they fluttered shut with another gag. Keith moaned and hit Lance’s thigh, driving the other to let him go.

"See? I knew you could do it," Lance grabbed Keith’s chin as he stopped choking on his own saliva, but he pulled back against the touch. "Woah, that doesn't mean I'm done with your mouth yet."

Keith’s eyes widened in alarm as Lance grabbed his head with two hands again, thrusting his cock back down his waiting throat. Lance didn't make him take it all, but he made him take a lot more than he would have if he were in control. Keith gagged with every thrust, clawing at Lance through fabric and crying like a slut.

All of it made the heat pooling in Lance’s stomach grow hotter, his thighs clenching up so hard he feared he might fall over. Keith’s closed eyes and gagging throat as Lance practically fucked the boy down onto his cock was so mind-blowingly sexy he feared he might explode.

"Oh, fuck," Lance moaned, cumming hard and with a cry of Keith’s name.

He nearly fell over, having to brace himself on the bed. Lance’s head was fucking spinning. Keith pulled off of him, choking on cum and spit and crying on the floor. Once Lance’s vision became clear he looked down at Keith, the raven crumpled on the floor.

"Too much?" Lance asked. There was a tiny pause before Keith shook his head, pulling himself up. He, too, used the bed as a point of stability.

"No," he coughed, wiping his mouth. "Hot. Fucking hot."


End file.
